Swine Flu in Scranton
by Cleo2010
Summary: Set during season three before Phyllis's wedding. Swine Flu hits the Scranton branch and Jim is tested regarding how he feels about the women in his life. This is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfic. I've been working on a dark, psychological horror novel and after outlining it I hit writers block. So, I've spent some free time writing about my favourite two characters on TV, Jim and Pam. I'm from the UK so you might find some British words in with the ones I Americanised. Also, we're only up the season four here but I bought season five from America and watched it on my region free laptop (I was not going to be denied my proposal!) but I'm still waiting for season six to be released.  
**

**So this fanfic is set towards the end of season three, it's pre-Phyllis's wedding, but that's where the parallels with the show end. I've set it during a swine flu outbreak after coming up with this concept ages ago and I'm giving you a couple of chapters straight up as the first chapter is me just setting things up.**

...

"This is now a national emergency!" Dwight boomed, his audience were suitably unmoved and Angela busied herself with disinfecting the keyboards and phones with a huge can of Dettol spray. "Swine Flu is expected to kill 30% of the population so therefore 30% of this office. Mostly the weak and old, so Creed, Phyllis and Stanley, you're probably the first to succumb so..."

"Dwight, shut up." Phyllis snapped while pushing her chair into his legs and storming off to the break room. Stanley sighed and got back to his crossword. Creed nodded in agreement with Dwight. Jim tried to calm things down before Dwight brought out the surgical masks.

"Dwight, no one is going to die, it's just really bad flu so let's all just be sensible, wash our hands regularly –"

"Kevin" Angela butted in, glaring at the gentle, if unhygienic, giant.

"-and get on with it, ok?" The room grumbled in half agreement and got back to the marginal amount of work they were doing anyway.

Dwight leaned over to Jim whilst trying to look as authoritarian as possible "I'm in charge of this crisis, Jim, I'm the only thing standing in the way of this disease and the end of Dunder Mifflin Scranton. Michael has locked himself in his office to ensure his survival so I'm in charge."

"Ok Dwight." Jim had a flash of easy inspiration. He stared at Dwight's face, "Whoa, you look kinda pale all of a sudden, you ok?" Pam's ears pricked up from behind the desk, it was likeshe had a sixth sense for Jim's pranks. Jim furrowed his brow with fake concern and continued to scan Dwight's quite naturally pale face.

"Ha, ha Jim, I know you're lying because I can't get sick, I have the immune system of an Ox. Doctors say I'm a medical miracle. Well, my great uncle doctor Schmidt said so back in the old country." Dwight looked proud of his white blood cells in a way that only Dwight could. This spurred Jim on.

He leaned back in his chair, relishing the seeds of a prank. "Well that sucks because it was on the news yesterday that cattle were catching swine flu."

"Really?" Dwight finally bit. Pam gave a wry smile and held off from answering the persistently ringing phone for a little while longer.

"Yeah, Dwight, and it effects them differently too, their coat gets weirdly dusty and their hooves turn purple." Dwight was taking this studiously.

"Is it curable?"

"Yeah, scientists found that the blue stuff in cheese fights the virus, so you have to rub it all over the Ox." Jim wandered if he'd pushed it too far but he kept his poker face like a pro, he'd been doing this a while. He was desperate to see if Pam had noticed but knew he had to keep looking at Dwight; the prank hadn't been sold yet. There was a long pause while Dwight processed the information. Jim held his cool.

"Yes, that makes perfect sense." Dwight thought for a beat and snapped "Get back to work Jim." before turning to his computer and quickly becoming engrossed in bulk buying cheese websites.

Jim grinned ear to ear and turned to Pam to see if she had noticed. She was smiling back at him while on the phone. They did a sneaky air high-five and got back to work. He knew he shouldn't but sometimes it was too hard to resist the closeness they had.

Karen stared at Jim, trying to get his attention but instead he flipped through his rolodex and dialled out, she pursed her lips and distracted herself with work. There seemed to be a part of Jim she didn't have access to now he was back at Scranton, she missed having him to herself like she did in Stamford. However, Karen wasn't one for playing 'poor me'. She waited for Jim to hang up the phone and confidently strode over and placed herself between Jim and Pam's eye line and leant flirtatiously against the desk.

"I'm taking you out for lunch today, want to risk the plague for a grilled chicken salad?" she flashed him a smile. Finally she had his attention. Jim stroked his chin in faux thought.

"Well, maybe for a burger, but not chicken salad, that's only worth a heavy rain storm." Karen nodded in agreement.

"I can't fault your logic Halpert. So the Burger Bar then?"

"Sounds great." They both smiled and Karen waltzed off, giving Jim's hair a gentle tousle as she walked by.

Jim gave a quick glance at Pam, more out of habit than anything, she looked washed out. Roy had been coming up on his lunch breaks to say hello every now and then and it was playing on her mind, he knew that look all too well. Jim wanted to go to talk to her but he held back. He just couldn't go back to where he started, it almost broke him the first time around and he had prospects now with Karen, he wasn't going to throw that away.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim and Karen walked back after their lunch hand in hand. Pam was settling back at her desk after lunch in the break-room. She missed her lunches with Jim and she didn't feel like eating at all today, she just waited for the time to pass as Kelly regaled the room with her latest 'totally-super-hot-new-dress' and how it's 'totally-Gossip-Girl-meets-Sex-and-the-City-awesome' and how Ryan and Darryl would probably propose the moment they see her. Pam considered finally finding out what was inside Meredith's Big Gulp and whether that would perk her up.

"Hey Jim, Hey Karen, nice lunch?" she forced a smile and so did Jim, the closeness of their morning prank had vanished and the distanced returned again.

"It was wonderful." swooned Karen, looking adoringly at Jim. Jim had agreed to go on a weekend break with her to Cape Cod next month.

"That's great." Pam grabbed at the desk "Ugh..." Overcome with wooziness Pam staggered and fell back into her chair holding on to her head. She tried to concentrate on her knees as colourful shapes shimmered in front of her eyes.

"Whoa, Pam are you ok?" Jim let go of Karen's hand and rushed around the desk. He knelt beside her and gently brushed her hair on his nearside over her shoulder so he could see her face.

"Yeah, I just got dizzy." She looked into his eyes. They were full of concern.

"You're all flushed." He put his hand on her forehead and Pam suddenly felt conscious of her whole body and couldn't look him in the eye any longer. Jim was too concerned to worry, another instinct took over. Karen tried to look concerned but couldn't hide her slight jealously. There's a part of Jim she can't reach when he's with _her._ It's not Scranton, it's _her_. "You're burning up." Jim looked worried.

"I'm fine, I just didn't sleep much last night." Pam shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Jim remained crouched at her side, studying her face.

"SWINE FLU!" Bellowed Dwight. "Pam, you need to leave immediately or I shall be forced to quarantine you for the safety of the office."

"Not now Dwight." Jim was serious. "I'm taking you home." His tone softened as he spoke to Pam. "Can you stand?"

Pam didn't argue. She was feeling worse by the moment. She tried to stand up but her muscles were weak. She was sweating and feeling dizzy. "I, I can't stand." He eyes looked heavy and her lips were pale. He eyes closed as she dozed off.

Jim turned to Karen "Can you get the number of the pharmacy down the road, Pam needs some of that Tamiflu." Karen did as she was told and the office was quiet with concern. Angela poked her head over the partition from accounting while holding a sweater over her mouth.

"You need to get her out of here Jim." Her words were muffled but her tone was clear.

"I'm trying to do that Angela." He was stern in a way that no one had seen before and Angela slunk back behind the partition.

Jim placed his arm under Pam's and lifted her out of the chair. Pam's eyes were blinking heavily as the fever grew. She was wobbly and could barely hold her own weight.

"Jim, why are you at my house?" she slurred, her eyes half closed.

"Pam, we're still at the office, you're sick, I'm taking you home." He walked her slowly to the elevator.

"Is Dwight here? Let me cough on him!" she half giggled and her eyes closed again. Jim smiled and suddenly became aware of how close their bodies were. He grabbed her handbag and slung it over his shoulder.

"I've called the pharmacy, they've got the stuff waiting for you." She handed Jim his bag and placed it alongside Pam's. Karen looked at Pam half conscious with fever. "She's gotten worse since I was just on the phone, do you think it's swine flu?"

"Yeah, I'm-"

Suddenly a loud banging interrupted. Michael was banging on his window wearing a surgical mask and waving his hands to shoo Pam and Jim out of the building. Pam's legs couldn't hold her up anymore and she twisted awkwardly into Jim. He swept Pam up into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll call you later, ok?" Jim reassured. Karen just nodded and gave him the best smile she could as the door closed. She tried not to think too much about her boyfriend with another woman in his arms. Not just any other woman, but her. She turned around and jumped as she found Kevin standing directly behind her.

"I bet you wish you had swine flu." Kevin grinned, pleased with clever one liner.

"No Kevin, swine flu is really serious, Jim's great for doing that for his friend."

"Yeah, but it's Pam. _Paaam_."

"I know her name Kevin, Go back to work."


	3. Chapter 3

Pam slept the whole way home, not even stirring when Jim got her medicine from the pharmacy. He wound down all the windows to try and cool her down and checked her temperature at every traffic light and stop sign. He tried not to think about how he felt each time he touched her skin. _I'm doing this as her friend_. She coughed and moaned as the aches, pain and high temperature set in, she occasionally muttered words and vague sentences. _She must be dreaming, I remember her telling me she has wild dreams when she's got a fever_. He'd never seen her so ill. He wanted nothing more than to look after her.

They arrived at Pam's apartment. He scooped her out of the car and carried her to the second floor. He set her down on her feet, propped up between his body and the wall. He kept one arm around her waist as she wobbled, half awake and half asleep.

"We're home?" whispered Pam, hardly opening her eyes. Jim unlocked the door with his free hand and pushed it open with his foot.

"Yep, come here." He picked her up once again. "You're going to take your medicine and get some rest."

"You're carrying me." She smiled, she stroked a hand down his neck. "I like this, you should do this more often." Her eyes didn't stay open for long. Jim remembered the last time she'd touched his neck; the casino night. He set her down gently on her squashy cream sofa.

"Focus Jim." He muttered under his breath, reminding himself that he had moved on. All this physical contact was playing with his mind as well as his body. Pam lay curled on her sofa, her soft curly hair slightly damp from perspiration and her skin was glistening. She looked so fragile and yet so beautiful. He stared for much longer than he should have; no other thoughts in his mind but her. He crouched beside her and felt her head once again. _So much for focus._

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi Jim Halpert."

"Hi Pam Beesly." She was still burning up. "I'm going to get you a few things. A cold compress, some water and some ice ok?" He slipped off her shoes and placed them neatly beside the sofa.

"Pyjamas too, I'm boiling." She untucked her blouse from her skirt and Jim saw a glimpse of her stomach. He suddenly found the bookcase extremely interesting. _Pam has Thai food cookbooks, interesting, keep looking at the book Jim. _He glanced back and Pam's blouse was covering her again.

"Where are they?"

"Um, in the top drawer of my dresser." She squirmed on her back trying to get comfortable, it didn't seem to be working.

"Ok, first things first." Jim got her the water and she took her first dose along with some ibuprofen. He fixed her a cold compress, a bowl of ice water and a jug of water and a glass to keep her hydrated.

"Here. I'm going to get your pyjamas, don't go anywhere."

Jim ventured upstairs and found her bedroom. He'd never been in here before. He'd only been to her apartment a handful of times. It was exactly how he'd imagined. The bed was neat and covered with a modern floral duvet cover. Her dresser only had a few products on it and a well used hairbrush, he liked that Pam didn't wear too much make up or perfume, she didn't need it. On the walls hung some of her artwork, various scenes of Scranton and some still life. One picture hanging above one of the bedside tables was of a house. Jim studied it for a time. He didn't recognise the house until he remembered one day Pam describing her perfect house. A house with a terrace, somewhere she could plant flowers. This picture was her dream home.

Jim's imagination went into overdrive. He imagined them building this house together just outside Scranton in the countryside, how they'd spend their first night in their new bedroom. He'd propose to her on the terrace on a clear night in summer. They'd have two, or maybe three children, _Pam would make a wonderful mother_. They'd set up a basketball hoop on the garage, Pam would have a studio for her art and I'll work-. Jim snapped out of it.

"What the hell am I thinking?" He said aloud. He sat down on the bed to collect himself when he saw a dress hanging on the outside of Pam's wardrobe. "You have to be kidding." It was the blue dress from casino night. His stomach churned at the sight of it, the hurt and rejection flooded back, he want to run out the door as fast as he could. Jim went to the dresser and grabbed a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt, ignored the abundance of underwear also in the drawer and rushed downstairs. He was furious with himself for getting so carried away and needed to get out of their as soon as possible.

He needed to call Karen, she was his future now, the mother of his children. It felt wrong to think that. No images of their future sprang up in his mind. He felt sick at the thought, why can't he make it happen with Karen, she's lovely, _I don't want to feel like this again._

When he got downstairs the only thought in his mind was getting out of there. In the living room Pam was crying.

"What's wrong?" Jim crouched down and stroked the hair out of her face. She was shivering but still burning hot.

"Please don't leave me alone, everything hurts, please don't go." Her eyes were pleading.

"Ok, ok, I won't leave, you won't be alone." He sat down on the floor in front of her and held her hand. _I can't leave her like this._

They sat quietly for a while, Pam drifted in and out of sleep or maybe consciousness, she was muttering again, Jim could make out random words, it sounded like she was at a restaurant, she talked about getting food another time she was talking about how charcoal made her fingers feel funny. At one point Jim was sure her heard her say "Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam."

Pam began to stir again.

"Hey Pam" Jim put a fresh cold compress on her forehead. She seemed a little cooler, perhaps the medicine was kicking in. She seemed more relaxed too.

"Remember the time the time Dwight tried to take his shirt off in Chili's?"

"How could I forget, the therapy it took to erase that image, you owe me $2,000 in therapy bills Beesly. Anyway, it was your fault for getting drunk and falling off the chair if I remember rightly."

"Nope, I don't remember that, you must be mistaken." She grinned. Her cheeks were apple red and her eyes shadowed,_ she looks beautiful. _"Remember the introduction video Michael did for you?"

"Based on the Blair Witch Project." He smiled softly. "Now that was classic Michael Scott there."

"I can't believe I didn't know you then."

"I know. I feel like I've known you forever." Jim dropped his head slightly, feeling he'd said too much.

"Me too." She squeezed his hand. They sat not looking at each other for a moment and Pam drifted off to sleep again. She looked more peaceful this time. Half an hour passed and Pam started to fidget in her sleep again, her moaning in her sleep sounded more distressed. Jim refreshed her compress. _She needs to change into cooler clothes but I can't do that, I feel so useless._ After a little while she woke again, her eyes were more hooded and bloodshot. Her fever was spiking again.

"I'm sorry, Jim" her eyes were full of tears again.

"You can't help being ill, Dwight can, but you can't." He smiled, half trying to cover up how much he didn't want to be there, and half covering up how much he did.

"I'm sorry I said I can't." Her voice was breaking and tears fell from her eyes. Jim wiped them both away with his thumb and she leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. Jim pulled away, letting go of her hand he was still holding.

"I think you're delirious again" He tried to keep his tone light and friendly and fanned her face with a magazine that was lying neatly on the coffee table.

"I should have said it back. I'm sorry. I messed up." She was still crying but less so.

"Said what?"

"Casino night."

Jim went on autopilot, Pam had a fever, they weren't going to have this conversation. Not like this anyway.

"You've got a high fever Pam, let's talk about something else. Remember the first time I met your mum and I'd just found Dwight's surikens." Jim tried to laugh it off but it was even more awkward than it sounded in his head.

She looked at him, tears welling up again.

"I miss you."

"I'm right here Pam." He squeezed her hand but he couldn't look at her face, this was too much.

"You know what I mean."

Jim remained quiet for a beat.

"Yeah. I do."

"I want-"

The doorbell rang and Jim sighed in relief. Maybe this was the fever talking or maybe she was just out of it enough to say how she really felt. She'd already said too much. The short walk to the door was a welcome break. Jim opened the door. _Ugh._

"Is Pam here, is she ok?" Roy looked worried. He'd come straight from work.

"Yeah, she's in the living room." Roy pushed past. Jim followed but stood in the doorway

"Roy, I'm sick, you shouldn't be here." Pam husked out through coughing.

"I'm going to look after you Pam. Let's get you in a cool bath, you're burning up, that'll make you feel better. Why are you still in your work clothes?" Roy stroked her hair just like Jim had.

That was the problem with Roy. He was never bad enough to make leaving him an easy choice for Pam. He did love her. But not like Jim had loved her. Roy had his moments and Pam clung to them for a reason to carry on.

"We're alright now Jim, you can go." Roy didn't turn his gaze away from Pam.

"Ok. Well she'll need another dose of Tamiflu in three hours, some paracetamol in two and ibuprofen in six."

"You been doping her up Halpert?" he was only half joking. Jim knew he wanted him out of here as soon as possible. This was a big chance to get back together with Pam, he'd been trying since Pam called off the wedding.

"The painkillers help her. Make sure she drinks and keep an eye on her cough, she had childhood asthma." Jim sounded deflated. Not only was he surrounded by his past, he was reliving it.

"Yeah, I'd forgotten about that." _Of course you had._

"I'm going now Pam, Roy is going to look after you."

"Jim, Jim." She reached her hand out and flapped it slightly, Jim smothered a chuckle.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Dwight I have dusty hair and purple fingers." They both smiled at each other though Pam's was slightly pained, Jim hated to leave her like that.

"You got it Beesly."

Jim left and called Karen from the car.

"How about you come over to mine tonight, I'll cook a lasagne so good it would be worth risking a zombie apocalypse for, let alone the plague." The cool air outside felt good, Roy showing up was exactly what he needed to remind him where he was now. _Today was a blip. Karen is a great girl._


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to put a small note on the last chapter. Thank you to my reviewers, you're extra special as you're my first, I appreciate the time you took to write. Chapters 3&4 show a little of what Jim's thinking, I really like writing Jim so I wanted to include a little insight behind his expressions which are such a huge part of the show. I hope you enjoy the updates. Chapter 5 will be coming soon when I decide which way I want to take the story, I've written two outcomes with the second outcome still in works so not even I know what's really going to happen. **

The next morning Jim lay in bed next to Karen. He'd hardly slept. The phone was ringing.

"Jimbo, Jim my man, it's Michael, your boss-erino."

"Morning Michael." Karen stirred and smiled at Jim. She crossed her fingers and mouth 'no work, no work, no work.'

"Kevin, Ryan and Kelly are all sick. So is Toby but who cares. So we're closing down the office for the rest of the week."

"Until next Monday?" Jim mouthed at Karen 'you're good!'. She flashed a cheeky smirk that told him he should never doubt her powers.

"Yep, word from corporate, all paid as well. How's Pam?"

"I don't know I haven't spoken to her yet." Jim tried to keep his tone light.

"Oh, I assumed you'd stay with her, you left her alone?"

"I didn't leave her alone, Roy was with her."

"Ooooh, Roy, so are they back together?" _Ever tactful Michael._

"Michael, I don't know, it's none of my business really. You better call everyone else."

"Ok, Slim Jim, Thin Jim, Jimmy Bob, Billy Bob-"

"Bye, Michael."

"Yeah, See ya next week."

Jim turned to Karen, she looked ruffled and really pretty this morning though she rarely let him see her with no make-up. "No work for the rest of the week!"

"Three days to ourselves? What shall we do?" her eyes were excited and eager, that kind of enthusiasm was infectious.

"Hmm, have some breakfast, I'm starving." He teased.

"I want pancakes." Karen leapt out of bed and slipped on a pair of light jogging bottoms and a vest top.

"I'm gonna call Pam, see how she is."

"Cool, see you down stairs."

"Put on some bacon for me!" he shouted after her. Jim dialled Pam's number which he knew off by heart. The line was engaged. _Probably Michael, it could be some time before she's free._

Jim threw on his tatty dressing gown and bounced down the stairs to Karen. Maybe a few days out of the office and away from Pam would remind him of how good things were between him and Karen.

...

Pam lay in her bed after a fitful night's sleep. Everything ached but her fever was down a little this morning. The phone was ringing what seemed a thousand times louder than normal. She thrust her head under her pillow and finally it stopped. Maybe Roy picked it up. It was strange having Roy in her home. After keeping him at distance since they broke off the engagement, suddenly he was back playing the role of doting husband. A husband he never got to be.

"Pam?" Roy whispered gently checking to see if she was awake.

"Yeah?" she snuck her head out from under the pillow.

"Work is closed until the end of the week."

"Seriously? Because of me?" Pam panicked, _could they fire me over this?_

"Nah, some of the others are sick too."

"Good. I mean, it's not just my fault, um, that sounded bad too. Wait, is Jim ok?"

"I don't know, Michael didn't tell me." Roy gruffed.

"I need to call Jim." Pam tried to sit up but failed miserably.

"Look, if Jim's sick there's not much you can do about it."

"Yeah, but that _would_ be my fault."

"So what? Jim's got Karen, he'll be fine." he reassured.

"What if she's sick too?"

"Pammy, stop worrying, I'm going to go get some clothes from my place. I've taken a personal day so I can be with you." Roy sat on the edge of the bed and gave her hand a squeeze.

"You did? Wow, Roy, that's really kind of you." She looked a little embarrassed after going on about Jim.

"Anything for you, Pam."


	5. Chapter 5

**I've picked a story branch and here it is. I went with my second version. I hope you enjoy it. Just the one chapter upload today, more soon.  
**

It was 2am. Jim and Karen slept peacefully after a long day of being tourists. Jim took Karen to see all the highlights of Scranton, the museums, galleries and the park. They even went to the anthracite museum if only for ten minutes when they snuck off the tour and hid in one of the exhibits and made out like teenagers. After having dinner in one of Scranton's finest mid-priced steakhouses and then bowling where Karen beat Jim hollow, they were exhausted and collapsed into bed. Jim had finally gotten Pam out of his head and fell asleep happy. Karen even started to feel like she might be at home here in Scranton.

Jim lifted his scruffy head off the pillow. _Is that my alarm? _He opened his eyes and the room was bathed with the soft light from his mobile phone. He reached out, knocking a half empty glass of water on to the floor, and looked at the name on the display. _Pam._

"Pam?" There was a weird noise, like wheezing. Karen still slept.

"Jim... help." Jim sat bolt upright and switched on the light. His heart was racing. Karen turned over and pulled the covers over her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't... breathe... Roy's... gone... flu." she coughed and gasped for breath. Jim leapt out of bed and grabbed his jeans. He slung them on so quickly he fell and crashed his shoulder into the wall.

"I'm coming Pam, I'm going to call an ambulance and I'll be at yours in ten minutes, ok?"

"Don't... hang... up." She forced out.

"I'll call you from the car, I'll speak to you the whole way there, ok?" Pam couldn't reply for coughing. "Just relax ok, concentrate on breathing ok, I'll call you back from the car, hang in there." Jim hung up and dialled 9-1-1. Karen was sat up looking wide awake and genuinely worried. Jim gave her a quick glance and mouthed 'I've got to go, Pam's in trouble.' Karen didn't have time to respond before he was talking to the operator. "Yes, ambulance please," he grabbed a sweater and shot out the door while giving Pam's details and address. Karen scrambled out of the bed behind him.

"Wait! I'll come with you!" She called after him, but she heard the door slam and the car screech away from the kerb. She knew she wasn't going to sleep now; she got up and made a cup of decaf. _I don't know if I can live like this._

...

Jim hung up after talking to the 9-1-1 operator; they were on their way. He dialled Pam. _Pick up, pick up, pick up. Why didn't Roy arrange something? How could he just leave her with no one? _

"Pam, it's Jim, the ambulance is on its way, I'm on my way too." He could hear nothing but heavy, panicked breathing. "Don't try to speak, tap the receiver if you're hanging in there."

Jim heard two taps of Pam's finger nail on the speaker.

"I know it's hard but try to relax."

Pam tapped in quick succession. Jim thought for a moment.

"Oh, that's what she said!"

Pam tapped again, like she'd given Jim a big tick.

"I'm on the main road to yours now, I'm pretty sure that I'm speeding, any tickets I get I'm billing you Beesly."

Pam gave three quick taps.

"I'm not going to get away with that one, am I?"

A firm tap.

Jim chuckled._ Keep her relaxed and distracted, the time will pass quicker._ "You would have enjoyed today Pam, I went to the Everhart Museum, they've got some great art exhibitions there,  
all natural stuff, I bet you could show there one day."

Pam tapped as if to say 'Yeah, right'.

Her wheezing was still strong, Jim remained focused on keeping Pam calm "Seriously, you need an art studio or something, maybe we could hide one under your desk and you can draw Dwight all day."

Nothing, just breathing. He felt his own panic rising. _Keep calm Jim, as long as you can hear something she's ok._

"You should go when you're feeling better, there were sculptures and photographs, all stuff you'd appreciate and understand, you've got that insight, you know. I'm just a simple Scranton boy, unsophisticated and all that jazz." He laughed nervously.

There was a faint tap, maybe a scratch.

"I haven't thanked you for getting us all the week of work. Though I don't think Kevin, Ryan and Kelly are enjoying it. Oh, and Toby." _Nice change of subject Halpert. Not obvious at all._

Pam tapped four times. _I can even understand her taps._ Her breathing was deteriorating, it was sounding quicker and wheezier than before, she was struggling for air.

"Yup, four others, looks like you all caught it around the same time, having you gone on a secret office trip to Mexico without telling me?"

Pam launched coughing fit, she couldn't catch her breath. _Oh, god, she's in trouble, keep calm Jim, if you're calm, she's calm and she'll breathe, just get to her. Get to her._

"It's ok, Pam, I'm almost there. The ambulance will be there soon."

"Ji-" she spluttered between coughs.

"Don't speak Pam, ok, I'm really close now, I'm almost on your street."

The phone was quiet.

"Pam? PAM?" He listened as carefully as he could but the noise of the engine was too loud. He sped even faster down one of the quiet residential streets where Pam lived. He could hear an ambulance in the distance. He turned onto her street and saw the ambulance pull up from the other direction. He screeched the car to a halt a sprang towards the two paramedics. "She's on the second floor, follow me. I lost contact with her a moment ago." Jim bounded up the stairs two at a time. Pam's door was already open.

"PAM!" Jim burst into the living room. Pam lay collapsed on the floor, the phone at her side had fallen out of her hand, her lips were slightly blue and she was struggling to draw breath. _Oh god, Pam, no. _Jim's eyes welled up with tears. The paramedics pushed past and began to treat her. Jim paced without taking his eyes of Pam, one hand in his hair the other still clasping his phone. _Wake up Pam, wake up._ A few painful minutes passed as the medics gave her oxygen. She was still unconscious,"Is she ok, is she going to be ok?" he choked, his voice breaking.

"Are you her boyfriend?" asked the older medic.

"No, I'm her best friend, she's single."

"Ok, well, we've got her on oxygen, she's still breathing but she's got a lot fluid on her lungs and her fever is really high, she needs to come with us to the hospital now."

"She-she had childhood asthma." Jim tried to be as much help to Pam as he could.

"Ok, that's useful information. Can you ride with us and give us a history?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll grab her medications." He brushed away an escaped tear. They lifted Pam's still unconscious body on to the gurney. _Why did I leave her?  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Jim sat beside Pam in the ambulance holding her limp hand in his. It was raging hot. The sirens were wailing as they sped through the dark towards the hospital. Jim had given the paramedics all the information he could and now he just sat there in silence watching her breathe behind the oxygen mask, breathing every breath with her. Every now and then the medic would adjust the different machines he didn't understand as various monitors bleeped. Her reddish curls stuck to the side of her pale face with burning perspiration. Her t-shirt clung to her every curve like she'd been caught in a rainstorm but it was her body's desperate attempt to cool down that drench her smooth skin.

Jim had never felt so powerless, so helpless, he just wanted to hold her but could only watch as a bystander as she struggled with each breath. _Please be ok. Just be ok._

Jim's phone rang. It was Karen. He opened it up to answer it when a voice murmured from behind the mask. Without thinking he promptly slammed the phone shut again.

"Jim, where am? What happened?" Her eyes darted from side to side in a panic. Jim couldn't help but beam a smile at her just for being awake, to see her eyes again.

"You're ok, you were having some trouble breathing. We're on our way to the hospital." He stroked back her hair from her damp forehead, something he'd quite gotten comfortable doing, and tried not to look too worried in case she picked up on his anxiety._ Something's wrong._ She didn't respond, she was still looking around, trying to figure out what was happening but her brain couldn't make sense of the surroundings due to the fever.

"No... I... have..." she tried to sit up but didn't have the strength. She continued to writhe on the gurney as if her whole body hurt, every fibre. "Help... what's...I don't" Her eyes weren't focusing on anything in particular.

"Pam, it's ok, you're ok, I'm here-" Jim held her hand with both of his. Her distress was all too evident and it hurt to watch. "Help her, please."

The medic motioned to Jim. "It's the fever, she's disorientated. We're trying to bring it down, it'll kick in soon. Just hang tight." The medic was sympathetic and calm.

Jim could only nod, his heart was pounding through his chest and his bottom lip had taken on an unmanly wobble. _Hold it together, Jim._

"Jim..." she cried quietly in a pained voice, her eyes were screwed shut and she rocked her head from side to side, trying to escape some feverish nightmare.

"I'm here Pam." _She's calling for me, in her dream._

"Jim..." she repeated like she was still looking for him, not hearing his reply. "Jim..." Pam's body stiffened as she began to convulse.

"Pam, Pam! What's happening?" _Oh god, don't do this Pam, I can't lose you. _

"She's having a seizure." The medic smoothly leant over and gave her an injection into her bicep of a liquid he'd already had on standby. "It's the fever. Look, we're at the hospital now, we're just pulling up."

Jim was barely listening, the fear that he might lose her overwhelmed him. He held her twitching hand as tight as he could without hurting her. "Pam, it's ok, I'm here, I love you Pam, please, hang in there." _I love you._


	7. Chapter 7

Jim sat just outside the treatment room. He could see a greying doctor and a couple of nurses putting in an IV in one arm and drawing blood from the other. They didn't seem to be rushing or panicking which made Jim feel more relaxed though nothing but Pam being awake, coherent and talking was going to untie the knot of worry in his stomach. A nurse walked by and put a sign on the window blocking Jim's view. It read: 'WARNING: SUSPECTED SWINE FLU, NO UNAUTHORISED PERSONNEL'. Jim stood and walked to the door so he could still see her. She was unconscious, or maybe sleeping, or sedated, he wasn't sure.

He tried to catch someone's eye for an update before he rang Pam's parents; he wanted some proper news to tell them. Right now they would be asleep on their vacation in Florida in the Paradise Palm Sunset Hotel. He remembered the name because he and Pam had joked about the name of the hotel trying to squeeze in as many clichéd hotel names as possible. Pam looked so small in the hospital bed, almost like there was room for him to sleep next to her.

_I said I love you. _

_Ok, _Jim tried to collect himself while he had a moment to thing._ Think this through. Pam was unconscious so I don't have to worry about her remembering, but I still said it. Do I love her? Maybe it was just because I was scared, I thought she could die or something, people say stuff like that when they are really scared about losing someone, things they don't mean. I'm close to Pam, she's the closest friend I've ever had and I did love her once and look where that got me. _Pam's head rocked to the side and slid off her pillow. The nurses had not noticed. He wanted more than anything just to put his hand to her cheek and ease her head back on the pillow and make her comfortable, to look after her through this nightmare. He let out a sigh._ Who am I kidding? Of course I'm still in love with her. _

_..._

Karen sat nervously in Jim's kitchen with a cup of coffee going cold between her hands. It had been over two hours since Jim left and all she had heard in that time was a two second phone call filled with ambulance sirens. All her other calls went straight to voice mail. _Maybe I should ring the hospital? I doubt they'll tell me anything anyway. _She rang Jim's cell phone again. Voicemail. _Dammit, Halpert. _She tossed her phone along the table and paced the kitchen not sure whether to be worried or angry. _You'd think he'd at least tell me he was at the hospital even if he had no news. Why can't he see how much I love him?_

She picked up the phone and dialled another number from her phonebook. There was just a grunt at the other end of the phone. "Um, hi, is that Roy?" Karen asked tentatively, hoping she hadn't gotten the wrong number.

"Yeah." His voice was gravelly from sleep.

"It's Karen again, from the office, I called you when Pam was first sick."

"Oh yeah, um, it's 4am."

"I know, Pam's been taken to the hospital."

"What! Which one?" Karen could hear all too well he was wide awake and dashing around, much like Jim had been a couple of hours earlier. _At least he should be going crazy over her._

"I'd guess the closest one to her place which would be Mercy? You might want to call first just in case. Jim's with her. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I had food poisoning not the flu, I was going to go back to Pam's in the morning. I'm going to call Mercy now and get going. I'll send Jim home when I find him. Thanks, Karen, I owe you." He seemed to understand that Karen may have been calling for a secondary reason; Roy wanted Jim as far away from Pam just as much as she did.

"No problem, send my best to Pam." She hung up the phone and sat back down. _Roy should be the one holding her hand, not Jim, and Jim needs to realise this. It's not healthy to be like that with Pam. I'm doing this for us, he just needs a little relationship guidance if we're going to make it, and I really do love him. He'll see it. He has to._


	8. Chapter 8

Jim decided it was time to knock on the window of Pam room. He got the attention of the 40-something year old Indian nurse with long jet black hair who had been tending to Pam. Her name tag read Kathy Morris.

She slinked out the door, put her latex gloves in the bin and walked over to the alcohol gel dispenser to wash her hands. Jim followed her. "How is she?"

"Are you family?" she craned her neck towards Jim who stood at least a foot and a half taller.

"Uh, no, but I need to call her parents with an update, they're in Florida, I'm Pam's friend, Jim. I came with her in the ambulance."

"Ok, we've given her a diuretic to clear her lungs and it's done its job, she's breathing well and she's stable. Her temperature is down but not enough for our liking so we're doing some tests for an underlying infection as well as swine flu. She's not come round after her seizure but the sedatives were quite strong. She'll need to be assessed over the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours before she can be released." Jim nodded, trying to take in everything but his brain was feeling very tired, he'd not slept properly in days. "It's good that you called an ambulance when you did, we could be dealing with a much worse situation, you saved her life." Jim felt his chest fill with pain and nausea. _She could have died? I could have lost her. _

"Can I stay with her? I promised I wouldn't leave." Jim knew he was using his eyes to win her over, it was a power he tried not to abuse but worked flawlessly. She thought for a moment and conceded.

"You'll have to wear this mask, wash your hands in alcohol on entry and exit and roll up your sleeves."

"No problem." He smiled. "I'm going to call her parents and then I'll be in with her."

"She'll be moved to the isolated swine flu ward in due course but it's overflowing, we're waiting on more beds."

"Thank you so much for helping Pam."

The nurse nodded and went on to other duties. Jim took one more peak at Pam through the window, her head was back on her pillow and she was sound asleep. He took the opportunity while she slept to head outside. The cold air made light work of the sweater he was wearing and chilled him to the bone. Keeping his arms as tight into his body as possible he held down the hot key for Karen. She picked up after only one ring.

"Hey, it's me." He tried to sound repentant; he should have called her at least an hour and a half ago.

"Hey, where are you? How's Pam?" Karen sounded genuinely concerned which only heightened his guilt.

"Mercy. She's ok, she had a seizure and trouble breathing, they are taking her to a special ward, she'll be ok."

"A seizure? That sounds serious."

"It was terrifying; she's not woken up yet."

"Oh." Karen must have known what the answer to the next question was going to be. "Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Uh, no, I'm going to stay here. Pam's parents are in Florida and Roy's got swine flu so there's no one to be here when she wakes up."

"Roy doesn't have swine flu." Karen blurted out, she tried to catch herself but she'd already given herself away.

"What? How do you know that?" he raised his voice accusingly. Jim felt a sudden anger towards Karen.

"I called him." She spat incredulously but her hurt was self evident. "_He_ was her fiancé, _he_ was the one looking after her, _he's_ closest to her. There's history there, he should be the one at her bedside. Not you."

Jim couldn't speak. He let the words sink in realising he'd just gotten angry at his girlfriend for preventing him from being at the bedside of another woman. Someone he loved. The silence dragged on.

"Jim, say something." Her voice was breaking with tears. "Please, I-."

"I'm sorry Karen, I'm really so sorry."

"Me too." She sobbed. Karen hung up before Jim could think of anything else to say. He took a deep breath and for a moment he didn't feel the cold. _It wasn't her fault. _Being the bad guy wasn't something that sat well with Jim, A strong gust of wind blew and reminded him exactly where he was and snapped him out of the daze he'd sunk into. _Karen didn't know what a mess I was, Pam is The One. I've made so many mistakes; I've got to do this right. _

_Time to call her parents._

Jim dialled information for Pam's parent's hotel. "I need the number for a hotel in Tampa Bay, Paradise Palm Sunset Hotel." As he went through all the measures to get transferred he saw a familiar face striding towards him. _Dammit, I wasted too much time._

"Roy. She's-" Roy didn't let him finish. The drive over had given him a chance to redirect his feelings of letting Pam down into anger towards Jim.

"Where is she?" he growled, taking Jim aback.

"I'm just-" The receptionist at the hotel picked up. "Hi, this is Jim Halpert calling for The Beesly's, I need to get in touch with them immediately."

"I should be calling them Jim, not you. Now where is she?" He poked Jim in the chest.

"Pam called me. _You_ left her alone. This is your fault. You're supposed to have the flu." He snapped back, suddenly feeling bold. Roy seemed to enjoy the challenge.

"I'm not sick, it was food poisoning, she was fine when I left, so now I'm going to go see Pam, you better go home to your _girlfriend_. Remember Karen? Your girlfriend?" Jim didn't want to let on that they'd broken up, the less he knew the better, luckily the hotel receptionist spoke again, taking Jim's attention.

"Their daughter has been taken ill. Yes, thank you." He turned to Roy. "I'm going to update them; if you want to know what you're responsible for you can listen in." Roy cursed at Jim under his breath but listened to the phone call while clenching and unclenching his fists.

Jim filled them in as sensitively as he could, making sure to end on as many positive notes as he could. "I'm going to leave your names at the front desk along with where Pam ends up so you can find her as soon as you get here. You're welcome; it's the least I could do for Pam." He laid on the charm to annoy Roy but found his phone being ripped out of his hand.

"Hey, it's Roy," his eyes were firmly locked on Jims. "I came as soon as I found out. Yeah, let me know when your flight comes in and I'll pick you up. Pam's fine, she's a tough girl, I'll take care of things from here. Ok, yeah, I'll see you soon. Bye." He viciously shaped the phone shut and Jim grabbed it back. "See you Halpert. Don't visit, you'll see her when she's back at work, wouldn't want you to get sick too or hurt in any way." Roy spoke with cold menace in his voice and vanished into the hospital.

_I'm not playing best friend anymore Roy. You had your chance. I'm not giving up that easily._


	9. Chapter 9

Jim made his way back to Pam's room in the ER hoping that a master plan would form spontaneously in his mind so he could get rid of Roy. He followed Nurse Kathy's instructions and then peered through the window. He saw Roy at her bedside. The sight of him holding the same hand he'd clung to during her seizure in the slightest hope she'd feel safe during something so frightening aroused a protective instinct Jim never knew he could experience. It shocked him how much he felt now he'd actually accepted how deeply he felt for Pam. All those months, years even, of suppressing how he felt faded away.

No master plan was emerging in his thoughts. He stood up straight and walked into the room.

"I told you to go home, Halpert." He didn't turn round but the tension in his shoulders put Jim on alert.

Jim pulled down his mask, "I'm not leaving her, not again." Jim stood strong, Pam laid gently breathing in a calm sleep. It galvanised his strength to see her, he wasn't going to leave her side this time.

Roy turned to face Jim but remained sitting with his chunky fingers still around Pam's delicate palm. He hadn't bothered following Kathy's instructions and wore no mask, "I know what your game is, you need to back off, the only reason I haven't knocked your teeth out is because of Pam." Jim believed him. "Go." He growled.

"No, Roy." Roy released Pam's hand and stood. _Ok, this might not have been the best time to make my stand but I've run out of time, losing a few teeth will be worth it for Pam, I haven't been in a fight since I was fourteen and I didn't even win that one._

"I'm warning you Halpert, Karen doesn't want you here, she told me Pam was sick in the first place, she sent me here, why are you embarrassing her? Getting me to send you home. Twice." The words stung but not for long, he knew all too well how badly he'd hurt Karen but he couldn't be distracted, he loved Pam too much to sabotage himself again, she needed him. He ignored Roy's question and stood strong.

"I'm not going anywhere Roy. She called _me_, it was _my_ name she called out for in the ambulance when she was scared, Pam called on me because she can rely on _me_, I'm not leaving her with you again." He raised his voice but Jim hoped Roy didn't notice him swallow hard. They both stood for what was an indeterminately long time. Jim made the mistake of focusing on Roy's furious eyes and failed to notice him ready his powerful hands. Roy's fists clenched and he charged at Jim. Jim tried to lunge sideways but lack of sleep and exhaustion had dulled his reflexes. Roy's fist with the full force of his body behind him connected with his cheek bone spitting the skin open and sent Jim crashing backwards out of the swing doors and to the floor.

"You should have listened to me, Jim, Pam's mine!" He yelled, towering over him. Jim sprang up and used his momentum to clatter his fist into Roy's jaw. It felt more satisfying than he ever imagined it could be until the pain began radiating in his knuckles.

Roy reeled back clasping his mouth, "Son of a-" he cocked his fist a swung wildly, the boost of adrenaline from the first punch gave Jim the forethought to dodge and watched Roy yell as his fist punched a dent into the wall. Roy threw back an elbow which missed too. Jim readied himself to throw another punch, this time aiming for the nose, but Roy just stood holding his hand.

"It's over Roy, you had your chance for years and you blew it, you even blew tonight, she deserves better than you." Jim could taste blood in his mouth and satisfied fury.

"And you think that's you?" he laughed. "You're pathetic, Pam doesn't want you." He charged again, grabbing Jim shirt and slamming his back into the wall of the corridor. Before Jim could push him off Roy released him and turned to the doctor and the nurse Kathy who dashed over at the commotion. Roy took a couple of steps back and tried to look relaxed.

"What's going on here? Security!" the doctor raged, clearly tired and short tempered. Kathy stood up on tip toe and examined Jim's cut that was still gushing blood.

"You're going to need this seeing to." She said quietly, not taking sides but being quite sweet at the same time. Jim looked as if stars were circling his head. Two security guards jogged towards the group.

"Save your security," Roy threw his palms up in defeat clearly being caught as the aggressor. "I'm out of here. I'll see you soon Halpert." Roy barged past the doctor almost sending him to the floor.

The doctor turned to Jim. "Do I need to send you out too?" the doctor had little sympathy for the bloodied Jim.

"I just want to sit with Pam." He ground beneath him seemed to slope slightly as he staggered a step to the side. His voice was sweet, the doctor, however, didn't soften.

"Another sound out of you and you're out, the girl will do without you both." The security guards stood watching, still on alert. "The bearded thug doesn't return unless he's bleeding from an artery or worse, ok?"

The security guards nodded and they all dispersed. Jim's attention had turned once again to the red haired girl laying soundly in her hospital gurney. The nurse touched his forearm to disturb him from his quiet moment. "Let's get you examined, I'll treat you in the next room, there's a door between the two rooms, you can still see her." She guided him into the florescent lit room and laid him in sight of Pam.

"I love her." He was dazed and those were the only words in his mind. The only words he could think to say.

"We'll check you for concussion too, I think."

* * *

**Next chapter Jim and Pam!**

**I'd appreciate any comments on the fight, I've only written one fight scene before and that was for NaNoWriMo so I never took the time to properly review it. It's short but I figured that was more realistic for the scene. It was hard to keep Jim in character as he's a lover not a fighter ;)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far, especially those who reviewed my fight scene, it really means a lot to me. There's still a little more to be written in this story so it's not ending today but I hope you all enjoy this installment. It's the chapter that's taken the most effort to write by far!**

**

* * *

**

Jim slept. Pam had been moved to a different wing a couple of hours after Jim had his cheek glued back together. It was packed full of swine flu sufferers and pulsed to a rhythm of coughs and feverish groans. Jim had lied and said he'd had the flu and recovered. He would have risked anything to be there with her. He had pulled up a chair next to her bed and laid slumped with his head on her forearm with his head twisted so that his cut, black eye and swollen cheek faced the ceiling but also so his face was looking up at Pam. His fingers were intertwined in hers. The night had passed into morning with them sleeping together peacefully.

He woke with a start as a snap of pain shot through his swollen eye. He looked at saw the worried face of Pam Beesly and her hand hovering just above his eye. He sat up and the muscles in his back screamed as he forced them upright.

"You're hurt." She husked, her oxygen mask down at her neck.

"I'm ok." He imagined he must look quite a mess as his left eye could only half open. "It's embarrassing, I fell out of the ambulance." _It's not the time to tell her what really happened that can wait until tomorrow. _"How do you feel?"

"A bit groggy and full of rocks. I don't remember how I got here. I remember calling you but then..."

"You had a rough time, you lost consciousness just before me and the ambulance got to you. On the way in you had a seizure but as you're talking and seem to remember who I am I think you'll be ok." Jim's face couldn't hide the worry behind his smile. Pam's eyes began to tear up.

"I'm sorry I put you through that."

"Don't say sorry Pam, you scared me, in fact I've never been so scared in my life-"

"Not helping Jim!" she half teased and smiled. Jim smiled at the sight of her, coming back to life in front of his eyes. It finally felt like this nightmare might be over.

"Pam, seeing you like that, it made me realise how scared I was to lose you, and how many things I wanted to say to you."

"What did you want to say?" her eyes locked on to his. He tried to tell her how he felt without having to say the words again; all words seemed to dissert him. "Jim?"

_Tell her. _

Jim readied himself but she spoke first. "I love you." Jim let out his breath all of a sudden, not realising he had been holding it all this time and his eyebrows shot up in pleasant surprise. Pam held her lips tight and her hand reached up out of nervous habit for the necklace that Jim was keeping safe in her pocket. "When I couldn't breathe you were the only person I could think about, I was so scared. On the phone you were everything I needed and I felt so safe and like I was going to be ok because you were coming. I wanted you to stay with me that night, not... not Roy. Jim, I love you, and I'm... going to stop talking now." She let out a little embarrassed laugh and smile when she finally focused on Jim's face that couldn't hide the happiness he was feeling.

Jim picked up her hand and placed a soft kiss upon it. "I love you too. I always have." The knot in his stomach disappeared and was replaced by fizzing excitement. Pam's eyes filled with happy tears. He sat on the edge of her bed and placed the softest of kisses on her lips, letting them part slightly as they gently pressed and moved against each other. He felt her hand gently touching the uninjured side of his face which had become rough with stubble and he slipped a hand behind her neck. He couldn't kiss her like he wanted to. Not yet. She tilted her head to the side and let out a small cough. Jim rested his forehead against hers. "I promise to kiss you properly when you're feeling better." he whispered with far more desire than he expected after such a chaste kiss.

"I would certainly hope so. I think the promise should be mine after the couple of days I've given you."

"I'd do anything for you Pam, I love you so much. I can't stop saying it now, you might have to put up with that for a few days until I can get my hands on you." Jim didn't notice what he said until he saw a slight blush in Pam's cheeks.

"I can't wait to get out of here." She purred quietly, letting her fingers play with the back of his neck. He was suddenly very aware of how many people were in this room and that an old lady in the next bed was staring judgementally. He stood up and looked around.

"Um, I guess I should tell someone you're awake. Oh, I called your parents, they're coming home early."

"Thank you, I hope they weren't too freaked out."

"I think they were freaked out in just the amount." He leant over and kissed her once more, he could barely hold himself back as his lips embraced the fullness of her bottom lip. "I'll be right back."

"Wait Jim, one more thing, um..." she looked around as if the perfect way to bring up this topic might be written on one of the walls.

"I broke up with Karen, it's ok. I'm all yours." He gave her a crooked grin and she could do nothing but smile the widest smile back.

As Jim disappeared Pam rested her hand on her chest to calm her heart that was trying to beat through her chest. _He's all mine._


	11. Chapter 11

Pam gazed lovingly at the driver beside her. The swelling on Jim's cheek had subsided but the bruising was still visibly yellow and brown like an old banana. He'd told her how he really got the cut on his cheek when he heard that Pam's parents were on their way. She was pretty furious at Jim for not telling her but understood why he didn't. She couldn't stay cross for long; she couldn't deny she wouldn't have done the same thing. There was this trick he could do with his eyes that won her over, she'd have to learn how to deal with that, they could be dangerous. Roy looked pretty sheepish when he walked in with a bunch of roses and saw them holding hands. His chin was massively swollen and his hand was bandaged up. He tried to apologise, to arrange to take her home when she was ready but Pam turned him down. _We've had our time Roy. _Now her future was sat beside her. She liked watching his forearms and hands on the steering wheel, being able to look at Jim without darting her eyes away in case she was caught.

Jim caught Pam staring but she didn't turn away, she only smiled and laughed softly. _She looks so happy. God, I'm so happy. _Jim turned back to the road, he couldn't wait to get her home and out of the crowded hospital. They could never be alone, even the IV stand seemed like a spectator. They'd taken to calling it 'Dwangela' after the two most interfering people in the office. _Soon we'll be alone, at last, no interruptions._

Jim pulled up outside Pam's apartment. "Home, sweet, home." Pam got out and Jim ran round to her. "Not so fast." He scooped her up in his arms and she let out a quiet squeal of surprise.

"Jim, I can walk!"

"You asked me to do this more often." He replies with faux innocence and a closed mouth smile as he tried to keep a straight face.

"I guess I did." She relaxed and laid her head against his shoulder and nuzzled his neck. She loved his smell, that faint hint of sports shower gel, the fabric softener he bought on Michael's birthday and that natural smell of Jim she could never really get close to at the office. Now she could drink it in.

"Here we are." Jim set her down and Pam put her key in the lock.

"I remember you holding me up here, it's the only thing I remember between you holding me in the elevator at work and here. I liked you holding me." Jim took both of his hands and wrapped them around her waist, this time pulling her much closer.

"I liked that too." Pam giggled slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stooped down to kiss her when a neighbour walked down the stairs from above.

"Ahem." Coughed the staid looking woman as she walked past. They pulled away and waited until she was out of earshot.

"So you miss Angela so much during your out of work hours you just had to live near her clone?"

"I've got one for vacations too." Her eyes sparkled; she was certainly feeling much better.

"Come on, let's get inside." He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her in. There was something about how he placed his hand so protectively that made Pam's heart flutter, his hands were so large, she felt tiny when he held her.

Pam walked inside and surveyed her apartment. It felt like it had been ages since she was last there but she'd only been gone three nights. A small bouquet of limp pink, red and white carnations sat on the table in her hallway, the note read:

"_Get well soon, Pam_

_We miss you,_

_Love everyone at the office"_

"They would have been more special but as more people got sick the niceness of the flower the flowers went down, Oscar and Kevin have it now. You were getting these nice paradise bird flowers."

She raised an eyebrow, "Birds of paradise?"

"Yeah, those!" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously; "You've got more presents waiting near the couch, go have a look." He gestured to the living room. Pam just looked at him, trying to work out what he was up to. There was always a special light in his eyes when he was up to something and usually she could read it. "Come on Pam, Michael's not waiting for you in there, I promise." Pam gave in and walked through. She was amazed to see an easel, stool, tubes of paint and all shapes and sizes of brushes.

"Oh my god!" she cast her hand over each item, taking note of the particular colours, _burnt umber, sky blue, moss green, mustard, _and each brush, checking their shapes, stiffness and size, "Are these badger hair?"

"Um, yeah, I asked for the good ones so I just went with what the owner suggested." Jim stood awkwardly, weighing up her reaction to the gift. "I figure as you're still on a week's rest you could dedicate some time to painting and I know you've wanted to work with proper oils for ages and your art class is on break so..." He grabbed the DVD jewel case from on top of the stool "Oh, there's more. There was a Bob Ross marathon on TV the other day so I tivo'ed it and put it on DVD, remember that guy with the afro?"

"And those happy accidents?" she smiled, the words seem to have more meaning after the last week. "I love Bob Ross. I can't believe this, thank you Jim." She went to embrace him but he took her hand instead.

"I have one more gift for you."

"More? Jim, you don't need to..."

"Sit down." Pam sat on the cream couch she'd been stricken on just a few days before and Jim sat beside her still holding her hand. Pam went to speak but before she could she met his eyes and knew there was no need to say anything. He leant forward a embraced her face with his free hand guiding her lips to his. Their lips met and sunk quickly into a passionate kiss. The world melted away as they both became lost in each other, their taste, their breath and their love encapsulated in the movement of their mouths and their hands, completely in sync with each other. Their lips eventually parted but their lips remained just inches away from each other. Breathless and barely able to speak they lay back on the sofa in each other's arms. Jim held Pam close and said, "That was the kiss I promised you."

* * *

**So there it is, the last chapter. It was by far the most challenging chapter to write (weirdly) but I have enjoyed writing this story so much and I hope you've all enjoyed reading it too. I've written a little post story treat as I'm currently sick with The Office season four on DVD. That'll be up tomorrow as it still needs a little proofing as apparently my ability to spell is sick too! **

**Thank you to every reader and every reviewer, it's put a big ol' smile on my face the last week and a bit.  
**


	12. Bonus Chapter!

**Here as promised a little bonus treat! Here are emails from over the course of a day while Pam is still at home recovering. I couldn't upload the email addresses but Pam's included a 'fancybeesly' mention ;) Enjoy! (a little T rated in some parts)  
**

**

* * *

**

**To: Pam Beesly**

**From: Jim Halpert**

**Time: 9.03am**

**Subject: Dwight**

He's wearing buttercup yellow shirt with a mustard/brown swirly tie. I think it brings out his eyes.

Jx

* * *

**To: Jim Halpert**

**From: Pam Beesly**

**Time: 9.10am**

**Subject: RE: Dwight**

I think I just coughed up something the same shade last week ;)

Wish I was there. I like buttercups.

Px

P.S. IM?

* * *

**To: Pam Beesly**

**From: Jim Halpert**

**Time: 9.13am**

**Subject: Productivity**

We can't instant message today, something about Michael, chat roulette and corporate policy :/

His webcam has been confiscated as well.

Emails are fine though I'm pretty sure that corporate are screening Michaels...

I miss you.

Jx

* * *

**To: Jim Halpert**

**From: Pam Beesly**

**Time: 9.29am**

**Subject: RE: Productivity**

It's 9.15, only 7 hours and 45minutes to go... that's not helping is it?

Oh, and I had no idea what Chat Roulette was. I do now. I'm never using the internet again. Or going to Ohio (there's a very hairy man with a banjo there, at least it looked like a banjo, I closed the screen after three seconds). People are awful. Except you. I like you ;)

Px

P.S Miss you too

* * *

**To: Pam Beesly**

**From: Jim Halpert**

**Time: 10.33am**

**Subject: Idle hands...**

You are obviously getting into mischief so here is some homework to keep you busy colourblind test .org

Photoshop + Dwight = good times

* * *

**To: Jim Halpert**

**From: Pam Beesly**

**Subject: ...are the devil's plaything**

**Time: 10.39am**

Now with a subject title like that I was expecting content of a different nature Mr Halpert. I'm sorely disappointed. :(

However...

Give me a couple of hours. ;)

* * *

**To: Pam Beesly**

**From: Jim Halpert**

**Time: 11.20am**

**Subject: Conference room...**

...five minutes!

Michael looks pissed. He's printing out pictures of celebrities and I'm pretty sure Kim Catrall is one of them and I'm also pretty sure Toby will be busy this afternoon.

Jx

* * *

**To: Pam Beesly**

**From: Jim Halpert**

**Time: 12.00pm**

**Subject: Oh my god.**

I'm not ready to talk about what happened in there. Hold me, Pam.

* * *

**To: Jim Halpert**

**From: Pam Beesly**

**Time: 12.04pm**

**Subject: Show me where he touched you ;)**

You've got to tell me Jim, I can help you and make the hurt go away. I just really want to know!

I'm almost done with my homework. Here's the first couple for your amusement. I've got one where I've blended out the number to get you started and a normal one to keep the joke going. The breasts I modelled on the hairy Ohio guy. I'll have the others done by the time you've had lunch.

Px

* * *

**To: Jim Halpert**

**From: Pam Beesly**

**Time: 12.06pm**

**Subject: Homework**

**Attachements: **

_**Dwightseesbears(dot)jpeg**_

_**Dwightseesbreasts(dot)jpeg**_

_**Dwightseesdots(dot)jpeg**_

_**Normal_one(dot)jpeg**_

I'm almost done with my homework. Here's the first couple for your amusement. I've got one where I've blended out the number to get you started and a normal one to keep the joke going. The breasts I modelled on the hairy Ohio guy. I'll have the others done by the time you've had lunch.

Px

* * *

**To: Pam Beesly**

**From: Jim Halpert**

**Time: 12.10pm**

**Subject: I tried, I failed**

I tried to sneak out to eat lunch with you but Michael has left and put me in charge. Maybe he's meeting someone from Chat Roulette? I'm going to have my ham and cheese sandwich in the break-room.

I just checked out the attachments and they are a work of genius Beesly. What you can do with those little weird circle blobs is a work of art. I particularly liked the bear, it seems to be holding a beet, that's why I love you, it's all in the details.

Oh, the title of the conference room meeting? "Sexual Empowerment in the Workplace"

Jx

* * *

**To: Jim Halpert**

**From: Pam Beesly**

**Time: 12.11pm**

**Subject: I have to know**

Did he use the Tom Hanks from Big picture?

* * *

**To: Pam Beesly**

**From: Jim Halpert**

**Time: 12.12pm**

**Subject: RE: I have to know**

Yes.

* * *

**To: Pam Beesly**

**From: Jim Halpert**

**Time: 1.01pm**

**Subject: Pop quiz**

Kevin and Kelly bonded over lunch today, apparently they are huge fans of America's Next Top Model, so here is a little game for you.

1. How many times did Kelly say 'awesome'?

2. How many times did Kevin say boobs?

3. Who admitted to having a crush on Tanya Banks (Tara, Toga, Tonya?)

4. Who demonstrated a pose involving a handbag and being incredibly and scarringly limber

Please don't make me eat lunch without you again.

Oh, A revelation from the conference room meeting: Michael has sat in his office chair with no pants on. On multiple occasions. We may have to ensure the chair's demise at some point, the chair would want it that way.

* * *

**To: Jim Halpert**

**From: Pam Beesly**

**Time: 1.14pm**

**Subject: RE: Pop quiz**

I have spent much time deliberating, at least four minutes, and these are my answers.

Awesome – 23 times

Boobs – 18 times

**Tyra** – Andy

Limber poser – Kelly? Oh dear God, it was Meredith wasn't it? Please say it wasn't Meredith.

I'm brewing a plan for the chair. That meeting was horrific! I wish I'd been there, that kinda says a lot about me, doesn't it?

Px

P.S More pictures coming soon and one that's shaping up really nicely ;)

* * *

**To: Pam Beesly**

**From: Jim Halpert**

**Time: 1.30pm**

**Subject: RE: Pop quiz**

I actually had to look like I was doing work for a moment, Angela keeps pestering me about Michael's meeting, apparently sharing 'office sex stories' isn't 'appropriate'. Kinda agree. Having office sex... well that's a different matter ;)

Answers:

Awesome - 43 times (not even close Beesly)

Boobs - 20 times (not bad)

Crush – Phyllis (yeah, you'll never see her with the same eyes again and you weren't there for the office sex testimonial... It was not good, especially not for Toby's desk)

Your worst nightmare come true ;)

Jx

* * *

**To: Jim Halpert**

**From: Pam Beesly**

**Time: 1.32pm**

**Subject: Office stories**

Did you have any office sex stories to share Jim?

Px

* * *

**To: Pam Beesly**

**From: Jim Halpert**

**Time 1.34pm**

**Subject: RE: Office stories**

No stories, only fantasies. After all, I spent eight hours a day with you behind that desk, it was enough to drive a man mad with desire. :P

Jx

* * *

**To: Jim Halpert**

**From: Pam Beesly**

**Time: 1.35pm**

**Subject: RE: Office stories**

Interesting ;) We should discuss this later, in the interests of sexual empowerment in the office, of course, I have only professional motivations.

Px

* * *

**To: Jim Halpert**

**From: Pam Beesly**

**Time: 1.42pm**

**Subject: Homework**

**Attachments:**

_**Dwightsees666(dot)jpeg**_

_**Dwightseesmarajuanaleaf(dot)jpeg**_

_**Dwightseesabed(dot)jpeg**_

_**DwightseesJim(dot)jpeg**_

The last one is extra special.

Call me and put me on speaker when you do it, I don't want to miss this!

Px

* * *

**To: Pam Beesly**

**From: Jim Halpert**

**Time1.50pm**

**Subject: RE: Homework**

Oh my god Pam, these are beyond amazing, your talents are wasted here. I'll call you when I've got everything printed and ready. Did I mention that I love you?

Jx

* * *

**To: Jim Halpert**

**From: Pam Beesly**

**Time: 1.53pm**

**Subject: You love me?**

Damn right you do.

I can't stop thinking about you, I really want to hear about those fantasies because I've thought up another five this afternoon, not to mention all the ones from before we got together.

Px

* * *

**To: Pam Beesly**

**From: Jim Halpert**

**Time: 2.30pm**

**Subject: Productivity levels – 0%**

Beesly, do you know how much work I'm going to get done after reading that email? It's bad enough that I won't be able to leave my desk for the near future but I'll actually have to look like I'm working. You thought about me like that before? Oh god, Michael's calling me into his office, he's been suspiciously quiet since his lunch out. As a side note, thinking about Michael is actually helping in other ways.

* * *

**To: Pam Beesly**

**From: Jim Halpert**

**Time: 3.00pm**

**Subject: Michael and the Masseuse**

You are going to be so pleased you're not here today. Michael went to a massage parlour for lunch, man he's really lonely at the moment, well, more lonely than usual. He paid for a full body massage, laid down, began to relax and it was a guy! He freaked out and asked for a girl and they accused him of, well, the obvious really. He ran out of there with owner threatening to call the police and now he's all freaked out and wants me to go down there and clear things up. I'm sure that's not in my job description.

I'm printing out the prank on Dwight. I'll try and get it done before 5, I'm off to go and try Michael off the hook for accidently soliciting prostitution. I'll call you from the car.

Jx

* * *

**To: Jim Halpert**

**From: Pam Beesly**

**Time: 3.15pm**

**Subject: RE: Michael and the Masseuse**

The answer to that question you asked on the phone: Stockings, no underwear. Wear your work clothes to mine tonight.

* * *

**To: Pam Beesly**

**From: Jim Halpert**

**Time: 3.58pm**

**Subject: RE: Michael and the Masseuse**

This is going to be the longest hour of my life.

Also, crisis averted for a couple of boxes of paper and a promise Michael will never return. I also got them to teach me a massage move too; I'll show you tonight. Will call you in two minutes, Dwight is just chastising me for taking unauthorised time out of the office, I told him I'd just been to the opticians...

* * *

**To: Jim Halpert**

**From: Pam Beesly**

**Time: 4.35**

**Subject: Masterful work**

That was amazing! I love how Angela got freaked out at Dwight seeing the number of the devil. I don't know how you managed to get her to see the normal one and Dwight the fake one, you're very talented. It was hilarious when Kevin said he saw the breasts too, he and Dwight are kindred spirits now ;) Oh, and the best moment when you showed him the bed and then your face, urging him to profess his love for you, before he ran off to Michael. Do you think he's going to be questioning his sexuality as well as his eyesight? I was here when you sent the Gaydar (tm), he was confused for a week over that!

Not long until you're home. I better get changed and ready. I've got a nice dinner planned for tonight too, I love having my appetite back.

Px

* * *

**To: Pam Beesly**

**From: Jim Halpert**

**Time: 4.48pm**

**Subject: RE: Masterful work**

Couldn't have done it without you :)

You are amazing.

* * *

**To: Pam Beesly**

**From: Jim Halpert**

**Time: 5.00pm**

**Subject: Escape**

Leaving now. Michael just had me cornered, asked me if I thought he was 'attractive in a guy way', what's a 'guy way'? I just told him he'd find someone eventually, it just takes timing and the right person. It happened for me.

Jx

P.S Was that really lame? Yeah, really lame.

* * *

**To: Pam Beesly**

**From: Michael Scott**

**Time: 5.00pm**

**Subject: You got male!**

Hey Pam! I thought you didn't have email? I guess Jim set it up as I read your address over his shoulder a moment ago. Just wanted to say that I miss you and I can't wait to have you back. Not having Ryan here means there's no one hot at the front desk. You missed one heck of a conference meeting today but I'll catch you up _one-on-one_ when you're back.

Get well soon!

Michael Scott

_Regional Manager, Scranton_

_Dunder Mifflin Inc._

_

* * *

**That's all folks! Maybe one day I'll write what happened when Jim got to Pam's (she's feeling much better btw!). Hope you enjoyed reading that because it was a pain to format! Cleo.**  
_


	13. Bonus Chapter 2: Roy

**After ftmill16 (hello there) left a review saying they'd like to know more about what happened to Karen and Roy and suddenly got struck by inspiration. Here's Roy's story. Note that I've moved the rating of the story up to T because you can't write what's going on in Roy's head without swearing. This is also a little darker, but then he's in a dark place right now.  
**

**

* * *

**

Roy sat in the parking lot of the hospital with Pam's words repeating in his head; _We've had our time. _He slammed his truck into reverse and peeled through the barriers, barely missing a tottering old woman being guided across the road by her daughter. The old lady even gave him a shake of her gnarled fist as he sped away. _We've had our time. _He pushed on the accelerator harder still.

_You're wrong Pam, you're not leaving me for that smug, suit wearing, son of a bitch. Nine years Pam, nine goddamn years. _He sped through a stop sign. _I hit him for __you__, you're mine Pam, I was defending you and yet you go to HIM! _He slams his uninjured fist into the steering wheel causing the car to veer towards the verge before he snapped the wheel back. _I brought flower, I said I was sorry, but you sat there and stabbed me through the heart again. You gave me hope. _He turned right way to fast and caused another car to swerve and blast his horn in return. _I need a drink. _He turned down a street to head to a run-down old bar called Kerrigans. _At least no one I know will be there. Damn you Pam, how dare you after all we'd been through, I bet you were cheating on me for years. _He pulled into the parking lot of the bar and parked badly. _I need scotch, really bad scotch. _

The dark wood panelled bar was sparsely occupied and smelt of stale smoke but then it was Thursday afternoon. "Triple scotch, no ice. And a beer."

"Bad day?" responded the grey moustachioed bartender while fixing his drink.

"Yeah. But I'll make it right." His voice was low and his eyes fixed on the empty tumbler in front of him. He watched as the amber liquid splash into the bottom of the cloudy glass and slowly began to fill. "Thanks." He handed over the money and knocked back half the drink in one go. The beer was placed alongside the scotch.

_That feels good. So damn good._ It burned all the way down and settled warmly in his stomach. He could feel the warmth permeating every muscle. He finally began to feel right again, it had been months since he'd drunk hard liquor. _I gave it up for you make you happy. _He drank again._ How could you do this to me, we were getting on so well, I was looking after you until I got sick and then I was coming back. Then you did this to me, you goddamn nearly die and choose him over me because I was sick. It's not my fault, why are you punishing me for getting sick, I was really trying, why did you call that smarmy bastard? _He down the rest and demanded a refill. The bartender complied hesitantly but gratefully received the money with a tip. "Keep 'em coming, ok?" The bartender nodded. He started on the beer too now.

_You don't get to throw ten years away Pam, I don't give a shit about your explanations and how we've grown apart. You stopped trying. It's your fault. I gave you time to have your own space when you called off the wedding, I let you 'be your own person' or whatever you wanted. Now you make me think we're getting along again and you do this to me? _He finished the rest of the beer in one go, tilting his head back to get every drop. As he righted himself he wobbled as the room spun and held on to the bar to steady himself. _Woah, I really haven't drunk like this in a while._

"You alright there?" asked the bartender cautiously.

"Yeah. Yeah. I feel good man." He drawled with his eyes half closed.

_I'm going to make this right. I'm going to claim what's mine back and Halpert won't forget it. _He rubbed his chin and made himself wince. _No more lucky punches for you, I didn't expect that out of you, I expected you to take the beating I was going to give you. There's still a chance, I'm not going down without a fight. I'm not letting her go. _

He started on his second drink, taking big swigs and really feeling the buzz soothe his mind which was turning more melancholy and regretful and his anger calmed.

_God Pam, you are beautiful, seeing you every day at work and not taking you home hurts so much. Why are you surprised when I'm angry or jealous? Aren't you worth being jealous over? Aren't you happy I'd fight that worthless Halpert for you, aren't you happy I love you that much? _

He downed the drink as he felt his anger build again. Just thinking of his name was enough to rile him into a fury. He slammed down the bottom of the glass on the bar, "Another." he boomed.

"I think you should slow down, go get some fresh air." The bartender busied himself with other things, trying to make himself unavailable for conversation on the matter.

"Pour me another." He growled. _Don't push me._

"No man, I'm cutting you off. Go home if you want to drink more." He went to serve a group of young bikers who'd just walked in.

"Dammit man. Just give me a goddamn drink." He shouted. The whole bar fell silent. It had filled up a bit since he'd started drinking.

"Go home. I don't know what your problems are but you're not going to solve them here." Here pointed towards the door.

One of the men from the group of bikers walked up to him. He was about five years younger but a similar build. He was wearing black leathers with a bright green stripe down one side. "Come on, time to go home man." Four of his friends looked on, ready for Roy's reaction.

"No. No." He was shaking his head and breathing heavy. "I'm sick of getting told what to do. I just want a drink, I've got the money, just let me drink." He staggered sideways a little.

"Drink at home or find somewhere else, you can't stay here now." Continued the biker as calmly but as firmly as he could. He could see Roy holding on to the bar for balance. "I'll help you get a taxi." The four men behind him gave him a look that gave him few choices.

"Screw this, I'm leaving, I don't need your help, assholes." Roy barged past the bikers sending one of them back into a table of drinks. He burst through the doors and into the parking lot. After a few steps he looked behind him. No one followed. As he walked back to his car, fumbling for his keys, he spotted five sports bikes parked opposite. His rage overwhelmed him and he focused on the bright green one. _We've had our time. _ He ploughed a foot into the side of the Kawasaki tipping it violently to the floor with a loud scrape of metal. _God that felt good. _He gave it another kick and ground it against the concrete.

"HEY!" Roy turned to see the five bikers starting towards him at a sprint.

_Shit._

The green jacketed guy led the charge. When the first blow met his eye socket he was quite glad he'd drunk so fast but the pain set in soon after. He tumbled to the ground and the heavy blows of motorcycle boots battered his back and legs. He curled up as much as he could with his hands over his head. He tried to shout out but there was no air in his lungs, only the sounds of shouting and grunts. By the time he felt one blow there was another, and another, and another. _I'm gonna die here. _

"He's had enough, let's get out of here." Roy barely heard the words but the kicking had stopped. The pain was overwhelming but he hung on to consciousness. He coughed as he tried to force the air back into his lungs.

The man who had told him to leave crouched down beside him. "Don't come back here, understand?" his face was sweaty, red and contorted with anger.

Roy could only nod submissively. _Get away from me._

"Give me your wallet." Roy lifted his jacket and the leather jacketed man reached and grabbed it. He grabbed all Roy's cash, about $120 dollars in total. "This is for the damage." He threw the wallet at Roy's face and walked away. His friends soon followed.

Roy lay on the ground still prone as the sports bikes sped out of the lot and into the fast approaching night. _Shit, shit, shit. _He tried to see and feel whether he was bleeding and whether anything was broken before attempting to stand. His ribs were the most painful but everything else just throbbed with hurt. He looked up at the sky; the clouds were starting to gather. _This is familiar, rock bottom again and all because of Pam Beesly. Again._ He dragged himself between his car and the Jeep parked next to him and propped himself up against the tyre, wincing in pain. He tried to collect his thoughts through the haze of alcohol and his breath through the bruising. _I've lost two fights in as many days. And I called Halpert pathetic. _He half laughed which was probably down to the alcohol and adrenaline rather than the genuine hilarity of the moment. He felt a faint trickle of blood from the side of his neck where his head grazed the ground. He reached painfully for his mobile phone and scrolled through his contacts. He dialled out.

"Hi Roy." Answered a female voice.

"Hey, um, I need a favour, Filipelli."


	14. Bonus Chapter 2: Roy Ch2

**Warning for bad language. **

**

* * *

**

Karen drew up and parked at the far end of the lot. She looked around and couldn't see Roy. She turned off the engine stepped out the car. She wished she'd grabbed a sweater as the sudden drop in temperature gave her goose bumps through her white fitted t-shirt and knee length denim skirt. She headed towards the entrance when she heard her name called from the shadows between cars. She could just about see Roy sat by his car.

"Roy?"

"Yeah, help me up." He spoke painfully and held out a hand. "Sitting here has sobered me up."

"What the hell happened to you Roy?" Karen dashed over and hauled him to his feet and into the light revealing his facial injuries. "Oh my god!"

"It looks worse than it is." He shrugged off her concern.

"Come on, you can explain yourself in the car." Karen helped Roy limp over to the car and got him seated. Karen started up the car and drove away. "What the hell happened, Roy? Should I be driving to a hospital or the police station?"

"I just want to go home." Roy gave her his address, not too far from Dunder Mifflin. Karen looked over at him, her brow furrowed with concern.

"Roy, you're bleeding."

"I can't feel it." He said sadly, Karen placed a hand on his knee but he winced in pain.

"Sorry." They drove quietly for a few blocks and the rain started to fall.

"I'm sorry about Jim. I tried."

"I know, thanks. It was doomed to fail. I tried too."

"If it makes you feel better I hit him."

Karen snapped her head around in shock. "Jim did this to you?"

"No, no, some other guys did this, Halpert got me on the chin that night Pam was taken into hospital but that was it."

They drove in silence for a few more blocks. Roy watched as streams of water chased trails off the windscreen and down his side window.

"Did you get him good?" Karen asked guiltily.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Bust his cheek open. He's probably got some bruises on his back too. I think he needed stitches. He deserved it."

"Yeah, he did." Her reply was cold yet sad.

"He really hurt you."

"Yeah. In fact, I'm moving, I was packing up my stuff when you called."

"Shit Karen, where are you going to go?"

"I don't know, I'm waiting on Jan on a position, maybe Utica." Karen wiped a tear away from her cheek. "I just want to get away from here. I want to forget the last six months and start over. I hate crying over him, it's so unfair." More tears were falling by now. This time Roy placed a hand on her knee.

"You'll find someone Karen, you're sweet, kind and not to mention sexy." He smiled at her even though it hurt slightly.

Karen laughed through her tears. "Thanks Roy, but I feel far from sexy right now."

"You'll get there, he shouldn't screw up how you feel about yourself, he's done enough to hurt everyone."

Karen turned her attention back to the road, "Which way here?"

"Turn right, then the second left, my apartment is at the end." Roy ran a hand through his hair to tidying himself up a bit. "Thank you for this, you were the only person I figured who might know how this feels."

"Well I wish we didn't."

Karen pulled up outside Roy's apartment building.

"Thanks again, Karen, are you going to be staying in town long enough for me to at least buy you a bunch of flowers?"

"That's sweet but I'm going to my parents if Jan hasn't found me a new job, I've got some leave saved up, Jim and I were going on a long weekend to Cape Cod, I can move that forward."

"Oh, ok."

The rain continued to pour down as they sat silently side by side.

"I better head in. I don't think this rain is going to let up. Keep in touch, Karen." Roy grabbed the door handle and let out a grunt and gritted his teeth in pain.

"You need me to get that?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't make fun, I'm not exactly having a good week." He rubbed his ribs and looked hurt. _She's no push over, not like Pam used to be._

"Come on you big baby. Let's get you inside." Karen got out in the pouring rain and ran round to Roy's door. She helped him out let him steady himself as they made their way to the shelter of the communal hallway. Roy pressed for the elevator and tried to shake off as much water as he could from his coat. He slicked his hair back to stop the water running into his eyes.

"Oh my god I'm soaked." Karen white t-shirt had gone see-through and clung to her slim body. She felt a little less self conscious that she'd chosen to wear a sturdy padded t-shirt bra so the curves of her breasts were left to the imagination. Her hair was plastered to her face and sent droplets of water to the floor. Roy smiled for the first time in what felt like ages at the sight of her.

"Come on up and dry off, you'll get sick and I'm having bad luck with sick women at the moment."

She seemed to mull it over for a moment before wringing out the front of her t-shirt, exposing the damp flesh of her stomach to the cool air. A large puddle of water pooled at her feet.  
"Yeah, I think I might. Can I borrow a t-shirt?"

"Sure." The elevator signalled its arrival and they got in silently. Roy dug out his keys and tried not to look at Karen. _Wow I knew she was hot but she's even better soaking wet. Maybe this night is looking up. How would she look without that bra on? _Roy shifted uncomfortably and stared straight ahead as his body stirred through the pain. _At least they didn't kick me there; it's the one place that doesn't hurt, damn assholes._

They arrived on the fourth floor. "I'm number 403, just to the right." Karen followed him to his door. "Do you want a cup of coffee before you go home, to warm up?" He pushed open the door and flicked on the lights.

"Nah, I'll just grab something dry and head home." _Damn. _

"Ok, wait here, sit down or something." He looked at the pile of laundry stacked on his sofa. "Or, um stand." He laughed nervously. "I'll get you something to wear." Karen didn't look that impressed, she looked like she hadn't slept much and was running out of patience.

Roy walked through to his bedroom. The bed was unmade and it didn't smell too fresh. If he'd known he was going to have company he would have changed them. He rifled through some clean laundry for a respectable t-shirt but one he wouldn't mind not seeing again. He found a plain black v-neck tee for Karen and an old football shirt for himself. He found Karen in the living room looking tired and sad, she hadn't slept in a while.

"Here Filipelli." He threw her the t-shirt. "The bathroom is the first door on the left, I promise it's cleaner than in here."

"Thanks." She gave him a closed mouth smile but seemed grateful. Roy watched her walk away. _Wow, Halpert gave that up?_

Roy piled up the clothes on his couch into a more reasonable looking heap and added his sweater to the pile. He saw the blood stains around the neckline and wondered if he should just throw it out.

"Oh my god." Karen stood with a look of horror on her face as she stared at Roy without his shirt on. He looked down at himself and was quite shocked himself. His chest and ribs were covered with large overlapping bruises and two very obvious footprints on his side. Karen walked slowly across the room and touched one of the few places on his arm not beaten. He let her examine his back and she let out another gasp and ran her fingers lightly over another clear large footprint. "Oh Roy."

"It's ok. It'll heal up." He said the words without looking at her.

"They kicked you, they stomped on you."

"I was there." he snarled. _Hot girl seeing me after being beaten the crap out of, yeah, I bet she's horny for me now. _

"Don't. You need to go to the police." Her temper flared back at him.

"It's ok, these things happen." He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Beatings like this don't just happen! Just god's sake Roy, you could have been killed! I should be driving you to the hospital right now and calling the police." She threw her hands up and yelled at him.

"Karen, don't worry, really, I was... looking for it. I was wasted, I hardly felt it." There was a sadness in his eyes as she met his. It seemed to calm her temper.

"At least let me clean up your cuts." _Have Karen touch me some more, it might make up for tonight._

"Ok, just don't go making any calls."

"I'll just play nurse, Roy. Come to the bathroom, we'll need the sink and a first aid kit."

"Well, I've got some stuff in the cabinet, but I'm not that well stocked."

"I'm surprised you haven't got a full supply for all your bar fights." _She teasing me again, she looks happier when she's doing that. _They walked through to the bathroom and Karen began examining the contents of his bathroom cabinets. There was barely space for the two of them in the cramped bathroom.

"I'll plan ahead next time, I can't keep calling you up to play hot nurse."

"First sex and now I'm a hot nurse?" she looked incredulous.

"Yeah, a hot nurse." He leered without really knowing it. _She thinks I'm still drunk. Maybe I am._

She grabbed a bottle of antiseptic and a wash cloth. "Turn around. This might hurt a little."

"AARRGH, fu- Karen!"

"Oh come on, you got beat up tonight and this is too much?" She pressed it against him again but he gritted his teeth in a futile attempt to regain his masculinity. He felt her other hand on him, pressing her finger tips and testing the strength of his back, he felt his body stir once again.

"That feels good." His voice was low and gruff.

"I guess you've gotten used to the antiseptic. This one is done, let's see your neck." Roy turned and found his body pressed against her before he sat down on the edge of the bathtub with his legs spread apart. She didn't flinch or move away, she just watched him. She positioned herself between them and tilted his head looking for the beginning of the blood trail.

"I think I cut my head."

She wet another cloth and wiped the blood off his neck, placing her other hand on the other side of his neck. His face was just inches away from her chest, rising and falling with each breath as she concentrated on the task at hand. _Man, Karen looks hot in my t-shirt. _She rinsed off the cloth in the sink turning the water red, turning her body in a way that Roy immediately admired the shape of her hips and the pertness of her bottom. _What an ass! Damn! _ His jeans were becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Hold still." He was fidgeting to gain some semblance of comfort. Instead he placed his hands on the outside of her hips and squeezed firmly. Karen pressed the cut by accident and Roy winced.

"Found where the blood's coming from, it's not too bad." She smiled almost imperceptibly. Roy pulled her closer to him so she could feel what she was doing to him and let his hands slide up from her hips, under his baggy t-shirt and rest on her waist. His hands were rough and calloused from work and weekend jobs need taken to cover the rent; she seemed to enjoy the sensation. "Roy." She whispered.

Roy could only let out a small moan as he lifted the t-shirt and kissed her cool stomach, letting his beard leave a faint red rash behind. Her hand ran through his hair and pulled him closer still. _I'll show you a real man Karen, you won't remember Halpert's name._ He let his hands slip behind her and wander further up as he continued to kiss and lick her stomach. His hands found her bra and he quickly undid it.

"Roy. Um" she hesitated. He stood up and held her body into him and looked straight into her dark eyes. Before she could say another word he brought his lips roughly down on hers. She brought her hands around his neck but placed them gingerly, trying not to hurt him. Her lips were trying to keep up with his desperation for comfort. _God I need this._ He began to let his hands wander again, almost reaching her newly released breasts when he broke from their desperate kiss.

"God you're so hot Karen, this will show him." He dived back in for a kiss but she pulled back sharply.

"Show who? Jim?" she spat angrily.

"Well yeah. But I just want you Karen." She was trying to wriggle free of his grasp but he wouldn't let go.

"Let me go Roy, you really don't want to get beaten up three times in as many days." He loosened his grip but held her wrist before she could dart away.

"I thought we were getting along Karen, couldn't you feel what you were doing to me?" _Damn tease._

"Yeah Roy, but I'm making it a new policy of mine not to sleep with men who are in love with Pam fucking Beesly, ok?" she snapped "Now let me go." Her teeth were clenched and her muscles taut. He stared at her for a time before letting his grip go.

"Fine." She ran out of the bathroom and bolted out the door. He adjusted himself and suddenly felt desperate for a drink again.

_Her loss. _Roy went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. A few hours and eight beers later he passed out on the couch among the laundry.


End file.
